


My Memories Came Back (In the Form of Someone Else)

by TinyButFierce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, MCU with Spiderverse?, Miles Morales needs to be protected at all costs, Spoilers for Spiderverse, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: Receiving ominous texts from Peter Parker's Aunt May about meeting up near the secret superhero lair in the shed was weird enough.Miles sure wasn't expecting what (or rather who) was inside.





	My Memories Came Back (In the Form of Someone Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> So, to clarify, I am well aware that the universe for Spider-Verse and the MCU are different but after *SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-VERSE* Sony killed off Peter Parker in the first twenty minutes, this was all I could think of.
> 
> Poor Tony.
> 
> Title from Memories by Thutmose (in the Spider-Verse album)

When Miles woke up, he sure wasn’t expecting the text that appeared on his phone. 

Peter Parker’s Aunt May had sent him a message to meet her before he went on patrol. Meet her at her house, the one with the secret lair in the shed. 

Miles couldn’t help but wonder what was up. Yeah, she had helped him get his Spider-Man outfit, but did something happen? Did another Spider-Person show up? Did she want the suit back? Was Peter Parker alive again? 

Surprise resurrections happen way too often. It wouldn’t really be a surprise if he was alive again.

Those questions stayed in his head the whole day. 

During class, in between class, while sketching during class but still kind of paying attention, while trying to get people to say hi in the hallway, and while texting his parents after they kept bugging him about making sure that he ate and got enough sleep.

It wasn’t his fault that he had to stay up late! It’s not easy being a vigilante, even if he got to bug his Dad while doing it.

Heh. Get it? Bug.

The hour finally arrived.

Freedom.

He suited up and crawled out of the window, shooting a web across the street and using the momentum to start swinging through the city. Skimming the ground with his feet then lifting into the air, arms spread out wide, people pointing below.

He hummed a song while zipping through the buildings and finally found his way to May’s house. 

Mask still on, he nervously knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal the smiling face of May.

She ushered for him to come in.

“Hey, May!” Miles said, “Soooo, what’d you call me here for?”

She chuckled as Miles lifted up his mask. “That’s for me to know and you to find out. There’s a surprise in the shed, you should go check it out.”

The teen hesitated. She gestured for him to go towards the back yard.

“I won’t follow you down there, Miles.” May said, “You need to do this yourself.”

Miles gave her a look. “I think that’s one of the creepiest things I’ve heard. I say this with respect, but you’re a weird lady.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment. Now go.”

She turned and walked away. Miles, noticing that his spider sense was not going off, placed his hand on the shed door and stepped onto the lift which began to descend.

He shifted from foot to foot, anxious with anticipation.

The lift stopped at the bottom, giving him a view of the room. Everything seemed normal except for… 

Well. 

Except for the large high backed chair that was turned away from him. 

He stepped forward off of the lift and a familiar male voice sounded from the direction of the chair.

“Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man.”

He froze and watched as the chair turned around to reveal none other than TONY STARK staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

Miles made a quiet “eeep!” noise and disappeared.

THE Tony Stark didn’t seem fazed. Instead he just frowned in the general direction that Miles was standing. “Really? Did you just turn invisible? Honestly, I’m not that scary? Come on kid, I came here to talk to you and I’m not going to do that if you make me talk to thin air.”

Miles took a deep breath and reappeared.

“I’m so sorry! Mr. Stark! Sorry! I was just not expecting it to be you doing the classic super villain chair spin! Oh no! Not that you’re a super villain! I was not saying that! I just… It looked like…”

Stark held up his hand. “Breathe kid, I’m well aware that it was creepy but I just couldn’t resist. You know, with Parker, I once...” he trailed off and shook his head before standing up and walking towards Miles, looking the suit up and down. “How well did you know Peter?

“Not much. I was… I was there when he was, uh, killed. He promised to teach me, but his other dimension self ended up doing that. Well. Kind of. He wasn’t the best teacher out there, more focused on the ‘learn it now or you’ll die’ technique but whatever. Anyways, I knew Peter with a B but not this universe's Peter.”

Stark hummed. “Not many people know this, but I mentored Peter when he was about your age. Made his first suit. That kid was notorious for getting into trouble. I… when I heard about you, I knew that I had to do something. Peter would hate to have left you with no back up.”

Miles mouth hung open as Stark turned around and stared at the wall of Spider-Man suits.

“That suit that you have, it has another setting. Once you complete the Training Wheels Protocol all of the abilities will be unlocked. It was programmed with Peter in mind but you can always change the code once you unlock it.”

Stark turned back around and quickly glanced at Miles before staring at a corner in the ceiling. He held out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

Miles hesitated, processing the request before fumbling to place his phone in the hand of the superhero.

Once the phone was in Stark’s hand, he started tapping away on the screen. He sniffed down at the tech before handing it back to Miles. “You have my phone number now. Call if you need help.”

Miles looked down at the phone before pocketing it again. Stark nodded and patted Miles on the shoulder as he strolled past towards the lift.

As he placed one foot on the lift, Miles spoke up.

“Mr. Stark!”

Stark turned around with a questioning look on his face.

“Uh. Thank you for the help and, I’m, I’m sorry for your loss.”

Something in Stark’s face softened after Miles’s comment and he smiled sadly.

“Death is part of the job, there’s a risk of it everytime we step out of the door. Peter knew the risk. We all knew the risk. Also, kid, don’t feel guilty. It wasn’t your fault.”

He nodded once more at Miles before stepping onto the lift and shooting upwards. 

Miles watched as he disappeared before pulling his phone out and looking down at his contacts.

There it was.

Tony Stark.

Dude was a lot nicer than expected.

Not that he was expected at all but…

Wait.

Miles froze and gulped. 

He hoped that Mr. Stark didn’t find the stickers that may or may not have found their way onto high up parts of his building.

Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing! :)


End file.
